Holiday Special Episode 2
Les traduction proposées ci-dessous ont été produite sur Halo Waypoint, veuillez ne pas les modifier. Merci de votre compréhension. Relocalisation saisonnière Fade in to the Red Ice Planet Base fr : SIMMONS : en : Well, the base has no heater. No heater means no heat. No heat means no life. We're gonna freeze to death. fr : Eh bien, la base n’a pas d’électricité. pas d’électricité signifie pas de chauffage. Qui dit pas de chauffage dit pas de vie. Nous allons mourir de froid. GRIF : en : Great. fr : Super. SIMMONS : en : We have fuel, but no igniter, so we can't start it. Command thought this base might be more festive? Ph, I guess our funerals might be a nice family get-together. Hope they take pictures. fr : Nous avons de l’essence mais rien pour allumer. Et le commandement s’est dit que cette base pourrait être plus festive ? J’imagine que notre enterrement pourrait donner lieu à une jolie réunion de famille. J’espère qu’ils prendront des photos. GRIF : en : Simmons, I've been thinking 'bout that. Since this is the holidays, Command would have to let us off for religious purposes, right? I mean, if it came up. fr : Simmons, j’ai réfléchi à ça. Puisque ce sont les vacances, le commandement est censé devoir nous laisser partir pour des motifs religieux, non ? Je veux dire, s’il y en avait. SIMMONS : en : Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Why, do you have a religious holiday coming up? fr : Ouais, j’imagine que c’est logique. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu’il y a des vacances d’ordre religieux qui arrivent ? GRIF : en : Yeah. fr : Ouais. SIMMONS : en : I didn't know that. What religion are you? GRIF : en : Well, that's the thing, see, I looked it up, to see which religion would give me the most days off? fr : Eh bien, c’est ça le truc. J’ai regardé quelle religion donnerait le plus de jours de vacances… SIMMONS : en : I don't think that's how you're supposed to determine your primary philosophical view of the Universe. fr : Je ne crois pas que ce soit comme ça qu’on établisse sa vision philosophique de l’univers. GRIF : en : And I saw that a lot of religions do have holidays in December, but there isn't one that has more coverage than the others. fr : … et j’ai vu que de nombreuses religions avaient des vacances en décembre mais qu’aucune n’en accordait plus qu’une autre… SIMMONS : en : Coverage? fr : Accordait ? GRIF : en : So, I joined all of them. fr : Donc je les ai toutes adoptées. SIMMONS : en : Joined all of what? fr : Adopter quoi ? GRIF : en : All religions. fr : Toutes les religions. SIMMONS : en : You joined every religion. fr : Tu as adopté toutes les religions ? GRIF : en : Yeah. I feel it A, sends a great message of tolerance and inclusion during this holiday season, and B, it means I get to take off all of December. Also most of next year, and all the years after. fr : Ouais. Je me suis dit que A) ça envoyait un super message de tolérance et d’intégration pendant cette période de vacances et B) ça signifie que je peux être en vacances pendant tout le mois de décembre. Ainsi que la quasi-totalité de l’année prochaine et des années suivantes. SIMMONS : en : You can't join every single religion, Grif. fr : Mais tu ne peux pas adopter toutes les religions, Grif. GRIF : en : Says who? fr : Qui dit ça ? SIMMONS : en : Says the religions, it's against their rules! fr : Les religions ! C’est contre leurs règles ! GRIF : en : Well see that's the thing, the army doesn't ask that I'm good at my religion, it just asks that I pick one. And I did pick one: I picked 'all'. fr : Ben justement. L’armée ne me demande pas d’être fidèle à ma religion, elle me demande juste d’en choisir une. Et j’en ai choisi une. Elle s’appelle « toutes ». SIMMONS : en : Grif, that is offensive on both a spiritual, and an administrative level. fr : Grif, c’est insultant, aussi bien sur le plan spirituel qu’administratif. GRIF : en : Hey, that statement sounded a little intolerant to me. fr : Hé, cette remarque me semble plutôt intolérante. SIMMONS : en : Just help me get this panel off, I need to check the heating coils. fr : Aide-moi plutôt à enlever ce panneau. Il faut que je vérifie les résistances. GRIF : en : Can't, day of rest. fr : Peux pas. C’est mon jour de repos. SIMMONS : en : Hhh, what? fr : Quoi ? GRIF : en : Today's one of my days of rest. Turns out I now have six days of rest a week. Very convenient. fr : Aujourd’hui, c’est un de mes jours de repos. Il se trouve que j’ai maintenant six jours de repos par semaine. C’est très pratique. SIMMONS : en : Only six? fr : Seulement six ? GRIF : en : Yeah, noone covers Monday. Apparently it sucks universally. fr : Ouais. Aucune religion n’accorde le lundi. C’est mondialement nase. SIMMONS : en : Well, today is Monday, so help me lift this panel. fr : Eh bien, nous sommes lundi, alors aide-moi à soulever ce panneau. GRIF : en : It is? No it's not. fr : Vraiment ? Non, c’est pas vrai. SIMMONS : en : What does the calendar in your helmet say? fr : Qu’est-ce que dit le calendrier de ton casque ? GRIF : en : ... Dammit, I hate Mondays. fr : Mince. je déteste les lundis. TUCKER : en : Hey Reds, are you over here? fr : Hé, les Rouges ! Vous êtes par ici ? SIMMONS : en : Oh no, it's the Blues! How did they get here? fr : Oh non ! Ce sont les Bleus ! Comment sont-ils arrivés jusque-là ? TUCKER : en : We got here because of you morons! Our Command transferred us here because you got transferred. And now we're all freezing, thanks. fr : Nous sommes ici à cause de vous, crétins. Notre commandement nous a transférés ici parce que vous avez été transférés ! Et maintenant, on se gèle ! SIMMONS : en : Oh, really. Wow. Yeah that, sounds bad. Sorry about, that. Grif, load your weapon. Get ready to attack. fr : Oh… Vraiment ? Ouah. Ouais. C’est nul. Désolés. Grif, charge ton arme. Prépare-toi à attaquer. GRIF : en : Sorry Simmons, organized combat is against eighty-seven percent of my belief systems. fr : Désolé, Simmons. Le combat organisé va à l’encontre de 87 % de mes systèmes de croyance. SIMMONS : en : Grif! fr : Grif ! TUCKER : en : We can hear you in there. fr : On vous entend ! SIMMONS : en : Just go away, get back to your base. fr : Allez-vous-en ! Retournez à votre base ! CHURCH : en : Our base is back in Valhalla where it's not freezing. fr : Notre base est à Valhalla. Là où il ne fait pas froid ! SIMMONS : en : You don't like the cold? What's the matter, no holiday spirit? fr : Vous n’aimez pas le froid ? C’est quoi votre problème ? Vous n’aimez pas les fêtes ? GRIF : en : You know, often the journey to enlightenment is a treacherous path, frought with hardship and- fr : Vous savez, souvent, le chemin qui mène à l’illumination est un chemin tortueux et semé d’embûches et… SIMMONS : en : Hey, you're not helping. fr : Tu n’aides pas. TUCKER : en : We're stuck here because of you idiots. And we're probably gonna freeze to death. fr : Nous sommes coincés ici à cause de vous, imbéciles ! Et on va certainement mourir de froid ! SIMMONS : en : Yeah, well that's too- wait, your heat doesn't work also? I mean, either? I mean, yours. I mean your heat doesn't work? fr : Ouais, eh bien, c’est dom… Attendez. Votre chauffage ne fonctionne pas, aussi. Je veux dire, non plus. Il ne fonctionne pas ? CABOOSE : en : Yeah, we don't have fuel to run it. fr : Nous n’avons pas d’essence pour le faire fonctionner… CHURCH : en : Uhh, what he's trying to say is that it works fine. Does yours work? fr : EUH ! Ce qu’il veut dire c’est qu’il fonctionne parfaitement ! Et le vôtre ? SIMMONS : en : Uh, yes. Maybe. Go away! fr : Euh… oui ! Peut-être ! Allez-vous-en ! GRIF : en : Simmons, how can we turn away the needy during this holiday season? fr : Simmons, comment pourrions-nous tourner le dos aux nécessiteux pendant cette période de fêtes ? SIMMONS : en : Shut up. fr : La ferme. GRIF : en : But they're cold. And hungry. fr : En plus, ils ont froid et faim. SIMMONS : en : Well, we don't have any food, or any heat. fr : Eh bien, nous n’avons ni nourriture ni chauffage ! CHURCH : en : We heard that. fr : On vous entend ! SIMMONS : en : Dammit. fr : Bon sang ! CHURCH : en : Also I don't ever recall saying that we were hungry. But since you're offering, whattaya got? fr : Et puis je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit que nous avions faim. Mais puisque vous le proposez… TUCKER : en : Screw it, let's just attack. fr : Et puis merde. Attaquons. Accès aux autres épisodes